ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:3 - Evening - Nathan
Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 9:55 PM Ethan's taken to the kitchen, he's cutting chicken into little cubes. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 9:59 PM Nathan wanders in to get a glass of water, "You in charge of dinner tonight?" He asks with a smile, trying to get a look at Ethan's face Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 9:59 PM "Yeah," Ethan says turning around. "You're the deaf boy!" Ethan signs something... It is absolute gibberish, yet he has a smile on his face.(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:00 PM Nathan frowns at his hands, "I have no idea what you just tried to say." Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:01 PM Ethan blinks, then face palms. "That was British sign language, we're in america." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:02 PM Nathan laughs, "It's cool! Maybe you can teach me some British sign language." Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:04 PM "That,s easy." Ethan signs again, slowly. "Hello, I am—" Then finger spell Ethan. Where American sign language only use one hand, British sign language has both hands to finger spell. "And now you know as much as I do." He laughs. "I had a deaf friend in grade three." Ethan says, "I don't remember anything else but the fingers." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:07 PM Nathan smiles, "here I'll return the favor. Here's what you said in American Sign language." Nathan signs hello i am and spells Ethan for him Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:08 PM Ethan nods, and copies the sign. "Thank you, O wise master." He says with a grin. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:11 PM Nathan laughs and gives a short bow, "you're welcome!" Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:12 PM "Want to give me a hand with dinner?" Ethan asks. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:14 PM "Sure." Nathan salutes, "But i should warn you my mom banned me from using knives." Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:14 PM Ethan raise a brow. "Good news then, we're going simple, with the most british of dishes; Chicken Tikka Masala." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:15 PM "Isn't that like... Indian?" Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:16 PM "British stole it from india and added gravy, as they do with most things." Ethan jokes. "It's mild before you ask." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:17 PM "But i like spicy." Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:18 PM Ethan nods and takes out a sriracha bottles from a cupboard, "This, shall be your friends. Don,t tell anyone, but I'm the only indian boy on earth who can't take spices."(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:21 PM Nathan snickers and takes the sriracha. Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:21 PM "Can you start rice?" Ethan asks before turning to the chicken, which he dumps into a marinade Ezra the FloofmasterLast Thursday at 10:23 PM "That I can do!" Nathan salutes again leaving sriracha on the counter to start the rice in the rice cooker Kali the HeterophobeLast Thursday at 10:23 PM Ethan grins at his eagerness. December 21, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:25 AM "Anything else i can do captain?" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:25 AM Ethan snorts. "Captain?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:27 AM Nathan grins, "Apologies, guess you're more the general type." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:29 AM "I do command the legions of bugs." Ethan says, a fake ponderous look on his face. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:32 AM Nathan giggles, "See?" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:37 AM Ethan grins. He moves the chicken to a pot and start cooking. "Oh, there's something I want to tell you." He says to Nathan before making a 'come closer' sign with a finger. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:38 AM Nathan gets closer, "Yeah?" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:38 AM Ethan takes his phone and opens a writting app. "I'm trans too." He writes. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:39 AM Nathan grins, "Oh sweet!" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:40 AM "Four years on T." He says with a big grin. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:42 AM "That's great! I just started after coming here. Couldn't afford it before." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:43 AM Ethan grins. "Awesome, but I'm going to warn you mate, you'll want to shag everything and everyone." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:44 AM Nathan goes bright red Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:45 AM Ethan laughs and puts a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Don't worry, it passes." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:46 AM "Well at least I know i have a roommate that's always up for anything." Nathan jokes Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:48 AM Ethan arches a brow. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:51 AM "The Tzari is my roommate." He probably says Tzari a little weird Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 9:52 AM "Oh." Ethan blushes, "I've heard some interesting things about and from him." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 9:57 AM "He's nice! So is Bardiche!" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:01 AM "I guess, is he often high?" Ethan asks, looking around making sure Nalar isn't around. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:01 AM "I think so." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:02 AM "Goodtimes?" Ethan snickers Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:14 AM "Yeah." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:27 AM Ethan smirks, he stirs around the chicken while adding the spices to the pot. "Now, how does my Nan makes her Naan..." He mumbles to himself. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:29 AM Nathan can't read his lips but takes it as not something for him, he checks his phone Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:32 AM Ethan looks up the recipe. "Damn it, I should've started earlier. I guess roti will do." He takes out everything to make dough Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:35 AM "What are you making now?" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:39 AM "Flatbread." Ethan says, making sure to face Nathan. "My sister preffers her curry with bread over rice. I thought I'd give options." Ethan says, kneading the dough. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:41 AM "Oooh I like bread!... don't tell my mom." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:42 AM Ehtna fakes a gasp. "Is your mom a bread-o-phobe?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:44 AM "Yep. She acted like her cooking was personally insulted when my sister said she wanted ti be a baker." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:46 AM "Oh." Ethan blinks. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:47 AM "She came around... kind of."(edited) Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:50 AM "That's good?" Ethan says, he splits the dough into small balls and rolls them down. "Would you like to do the honor of cooking the bread on the flat top?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:52 AM Nathan salutes, "Of course!... how?" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:53 AM "Just put them down, after a minute, flip it, let it cook another minute and they're done." Ethan says. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:54 AM "Okay!" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 10:55 AM Ethan grins and thumbs up. He tends to the chicken, adding in the sauce. Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 10:58 AM Nathan works on the bread quietly Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:02 AM Rather than plate separately, Ethan puts the resulting food into two large service bowls. "I don't think we have any vegetarians, do we?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:02 AM Nathan thinks for a moment, "Not that i know of." Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:06 AM Ethan nods, he prepares a basket for the roti. "I believe we are done." Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:10 AM "Yes! I'm hungry" Nathan pumps his fist in the air Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:11 AM "Thanks for the help." Ethan says, he puts an arm around Nathan's shoulder. "Oh and if you have questions or need someonje to talk to, come and see me okay?" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:12 AM "Okay. Thanks!" Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:15 AM Ethan rings the little bell in the kitchen. "Dinner time!" Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 11:21 AM Nathan picks up the sriracha he left on the counter and takes a seat Kali the HeterophobeYesterday at 11:24 AM People pour into the dining room. "Ladies, gentleman and others, Nathan and I give to you Chicken Tikka Masala." Ethan says with a grin. "as the french say, Bon Apétit!" Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:Ethan Roleplay Category:Nathan Roleplay